Natural Killer
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: AU. Es verdad que tener más amigos que amigas se vuelve bizarro; pero para Beni significaba: inmunidad, protección, consentimiento y amistad por supuesto, por eso no valdría que otra chica entrara al club o que ciertos sentimientos afloraran.


**Natural Killer**

**Capítulo 1: Beni**

Ser la chica nueva nunca es fácil, lo he leído en varios libros y visto en numerosas películas; pero jamás creí que sería una de las tantas protagonistas de esas historias. A mi parecer la campana sonó tres veces, estaba esperando fuera del rectorado de la institución cuando el último eco de ese estruendoso objeto cruzó el pasillo, hambriento de rebotar sobre las paredes para al final terminar en alguna parte de mi oído interno; luego no se escuchó ningún otro impacto.

Había estado sentada en la misma posición durante al menos una hora, mis piernas surrealistamente exigían movimiento. Pero a diferencia de mis miembros, mi mente había ejercitado con todas las posibles situaciones que podrían suceder apenas mi padre saliera del despacho del principal; una de ellas era la presentación en el salón de clases, no era como si temiera equivocarme en mi nombre o si al resto de chicas no les agradara mi personalidad, sino esos 5 minutos que le tomarían a la maestra en darme a conocer antes de pedir mi intervención: ¿Qué se supone que haría en esos minutos? Mirar al suelo, al techo o a los estudiantes; debería sonreír o mostrar seriedad, o tal vez debo mostrar en cierta forma una alegría irradiada por mis ojos. No lo sabía

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse llamó mi atención, el hombre que salió estaba riendo a carcajadas con una mujer que, por su aspecto autoritario, daba a entender que era la secretaria del despacho del rector; el hombre no era mi padre, tenía ropa deportiva y un silbato que brincaba sobre su pecho mientras inhalaba antes de reír. Le susurró algo y ella quisquilló por lo bajo al esconder su rostro tras un folder lleno de hojas no tan ordenadas como una secretaria debería tener. El hombre se despidió a lo lejos y la mujer volvió a entrar, no sin antes mirarme por el rabillo del ojo. No tardó en volver a salir

- _¿Quieres un café mientras esperas?_

Al final descubrí que era una mujer muy agradable.

En el salón de clases las cosas fueron distintas; no fue tan desagradable como creí que sería, pero tampoco fue tan agradable como pudo haber sido. Me presente – opte por mirar al techo durante los 3 minutos de espera – pero nadie tenía interés en mí, así que fui breve; después de todo, las chicas tenían mejores cosas que hacer. Aunque todas parecían tener 13 años, comparadas conmigo parecían llevar muchos años más sobre sus hombros: eran más altas, más voluptuosas y más curvilíneas que yo; qué se le iba a hacer, no es mi culpa que mis estrógenos no hagan su trabajo. A la final, decidí sentarme en la primera fila, cerca de la puerta; así saldría rápido y tendría menos probabilidades de distraerme por el cuchicheo de las otras o por algún suceso que llame mi atención por la ventana.

Hasta la mitad del día fue todo normal, o más bien callado; pero a la hora del almuerzo, Atila y su ejército de hunos salieron cómo si llevaran encerradas toda un vida en un calabozo – de nada sirvió sentarse cerca de la puerta – preferí almorzar en el salón; aunque no estuviese permitido, ningún monitor me detuvo, supongo que es la ventaja de ser marginada (y salió una referencia de ese aburrido libro) o que te crean marginada. Escuché unos cuantos comentarios respecto a mi llegada y a quién era mi padre, supongo que era normal; ser la hija de un accionista no puede ser oculto más allá de 2 horas.

Las clases culminaron, por mi llegada ningún maestro envió tareas, tampoco me obligaron a presentarme otra vez. Como aún había papeleo que hacer me quedé hasta ser la última del lugar, charlar con la secretaria era más entretenido de lo que parecía.

- Fue la última vez que fui de viaje a Tokio – Concluyó así el relato, había hablado de la vez que ganó un Tour por Japón, pero que en el transcurso había entablado una buena relación con el chico que recogía boletos, pero que al final resultó ser un estafador buscado por la policía - Así que si vas de viaje, recuerda que así sea primera clase, los trabajadores no son lo de mejor currículum.

- Aun así, suena a un buen viaje; comparado con los que he tenido, el tuyo pareció tener algo emocionante - Dije, causó que ella riera y me ofreció un refresco de kiwi.

Mientras servía el jugo vi cómo giraba su rostro hacia el reloj – Ya casi es hora

- ¿Para qué? – Pregunté. Según lo que me dijo, a las 4 pm solían alquilar la cancha de soccer para la institución de la otra calle y siempre era el mismo grupo de chicos (11 al parecer) que formaban parte de la selección provincial; eso explicaría por qué de un momento a otro comenzaron a llegar chicas.

- Este año hay nuevos integrantes, así que hoy serán las audiciones. Según se también abrirán las puertas a un equipo de tenis y básquet – Oía lo que decía, pero no era lo suficientemente interesante como para escucharla al 100%; me limité a asentir de vez en cuando, luego terminé de revisar mi carpeta y me despedí.

El día estaba algo pálido. Era una época cercana al invierno y era normal encontrar al cielo completamente blanco acompañado de unos soplos de viento helado que arrasaba las hojas arrojadas por el otoño; aún con ese clima, los chicos que adicionaban para entrar a los equipos con un entusiasmo envidiable. Decidí mirar un momento, debo decir que aquellos aspirantes tenían todo el espíritu pero no daban pie con bola (literalmente). Me senté en el graderío, en la parte más baja, lo suficiente para que pudiera ver y pudiera dirigirme a la salida son gastar muchas fuerzas fuera de las necesarias requeridas.

Desde mi lugar podía apreciar todo lo que quería ver; uno de los chicos estaba persiguiendo el balón mientras el resto le gritaba que no demorara, era torpe, no paso mucho para que tropezara y volviera a perder el balón. Aquel chico tenía algo de gracioso; no era muy alto, su rostro era infantil y su sonrisa era sincera. Sus cabellos verdes eran un revoltijo total, de no ser por su bandana en la cabeza, estoy segura de que no podría ver nada. No era muy alto, y tampoco muy atlético.

- ¡VAMOS TOXSA! Si no quieres quedarte sin cenar esta noche, más vale que lo hagas mejor – Escuché decir a una chica en la parte superior del graderío. Se parecía al chico, Toxsa, debían ser parientes: su hermana o prima, era muy joven para ser su madre.

- Que cruel – Respondió a muchacho – Esto es más difícil de lo que parece – Gritó haciendo rabieta

- Vamos Toxsa – Gritó otro chico detrás de él – Si no lo haces mejor, el capitán del equipo no dará buenas referencias de ti al entrenador.

- ¡TÚ ERES EL CAPITÁN! – Expresó el peliverde comenzando a caminar en dirección al joven capitán, que por cierto se veía muy tranquilo ante la exasperación de Toxsa. Era alto, debía tener unos 16 años, de cabello marrón con un mechón rubio cayendo por el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Lo vi reír y vi como las chicas a su alrededor le lanzaban halagos a los que el correspondía sin llegar a ser egocéntrico. Por los griteríos supe que su nombre era Chooki.

- Por eso - Respondió sinceramente el castaño – Tienes que hacerlo mejor, pero no te preocupes, tomaré en cuenta tu notable espíritu de batalla.

- ¡AHHH! No te burles de mí y de mi pobre desempeño…

Siguieron discutiendo, fue una discusión amigable, ellos eran amigos.

Al final decidí volver a casa a pie, salir de ese rebullicio sacó de estrés a mi mente. El cielo no había cambiado, el viento seguía igual de helado, la calle estaba despejada, el perro de la esquina del kiosco dormía plácidamente; pero todo silencio absoluto siempre vendrá acompañado de un molesto y ensordecedor sonido.

- ¡HHEEEYYYY! ESPERA – Aquel día, estaba lleno de voces gritando. Giré un poco, solo para cerciorarme de que el llamado era para mí; un chico corría, ondeaba su brazo para que lo viera, dejé que llegara hasta mí, jadeante – Sé que tardé demasiado, la maestra no debe enterarse, sí la hice – Habló jadeando; era alto, no tanto como el capitán del equipo de soccer pero no podría asegurarlo. Tenía un cabello bicolor, negro o tal vez castaño y mechones rojizos al frente; era atractivo, pero lo más notable eran sus ojos azul violáceos.

- ¿Te conozco?

- ¿He? – Balbució – Bueno, soy alumno de la Srta. Fourge, ella te pidió que recogieras los trabajos de inglés.

- A mí no se me ha pedido nada

Su cara tornó pálida – _Pero me dijeron que era una chica pelirosa, con una coleta; tú estás así – _Trató de excusarse más y me preguntó varias veces si no estaba bromeando; pero desistió luego de media hora.

- Lo siento, debí confundirme – Dijo mientras guardaba su trabajo en la mochila – Te lo compensaré, mañana.

- Solo fue un error

- No, te molesté; mañana te invito algo ehhhhh…..

- Beni….me llamo Beni

Sonrió un instante…..

– Soy Guren, te veré mañana

Dicho eso se alejó a paso veloz, era un tipo extraño, demasiado confianzudo. Fuese quien fuese en verdad, no me quedaría a esperarlo al día siguiente.


End file.
